The God of the Sea
by Shadow the hedgehog 2nd
Summary: Naruto has been training with his father his whole life. Unlike his father, he has the dream to become a pirate and roam the sea with no rules. Now watch


**This is an idea I got from watching Suigetsu in action. Please tell me how I can improve.**

On Kuraigana Island, Naruto stared into the yellow eyes of his father. While he was on the ground with numerous cuts and bruises, his father barely had a scratch on him. His father was The Greatest Swordsman in the World for a reason.

Naruto was the son of two well-known people. His father is the Greatest Swordsman in the World, Hawk-eyed Mihawk. A hand full of people knows this, such as his uncle Shanks. His mother was The Most Beautiful Woman in the World, Boa Hancock, and the snake empress of Amazon Lily.

It honestly scared the World Government that he was the child of two Shichibukai. They knew that as soon as the world knows of his existence, people would go to every length to hunt him down. There was a possibility for war.

So he was kept a secret from the world. He was taught how to be a fight since the age of four. He was learning how to use Haki and swordsmanship from his father. He also trained utilizing his trump card in case he couldn't use his swords.

"You need to concentrate, Naruto. If you were an enemy, I would have already killed you." The man said bluntly. Naruto scratched his black hair and tilted his head in honest confusion.

"You could cut me some slack, you know? I'm going out to sea later today and I may not come back. You could be a at least a little nicer." The world's greatest swordsman just sighed and put his sword back on his back.

"If you plan to make it to the new world you will need to be prepared. You will run into opponents that don't have as much mercy as me. You dying so young would be pitiful."

Naruto knew people will be after him as soon as they saw him. He looked like his father in many ways. He had spiky, jet black hair and his signature yellow eyes. And for some odd reason he has teeth like a shark. (Like Chojuro) Instead of the purple pants his father wears, his is black and had a belt buckle with a 'W' on it. Naruto had a silver vest with black arm warmers on his arm. The main difference between them was their swords.

He had named them Kiba. They were twin swords he was given for his fifth birthday.

"I'll be fine! What is the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"He could have given me a bigger boat." Naruto sighed as he looked up at the dark, clouded sky. "Where am I supposed to start first? It's not like this tiny boat can take me anywhere soon."

_'Mother, I wonder what you would think of me now. Are you proud of me or disappointed? Would you be happy I decided to be a pirate?' _He was knocked out of musings by the sound of something. He looked down into the water and paled.

"Oh, shit." Naruto ran for the closest cover he could find.

* * *

"What do you thinks in there, Genzo?" Naruto heard a feminine voice question. He hadn't been awake that long. Just woke up from taking a nap the constant rocking of the sea.

"I don't know. Let's try to open it and see what's inside." The black haired boy had to guess that was Genzo. The boy sighed in relief when light shined down on him. His eyes grew wide at what he saw on the other end.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her hair is purple-blue and black eyes. She had on pink lip-gloss. Her right arm is covered in tattoos. She was wearing a beige sleeveless shirt, blue trousers and purple sandals.

The way the sun light was reflecting on her made her look like an angel.

"Um, hello?" The two looked at him with oddly; He couldn't blame them. It's not every day that you see a boy in a barrel that drifted from the ocean.

"Hello there. Can you tell us what you're doing at Cocoyashi village?" Naruto almost choked on his own spit. He was in the first half of the grand line and now he was in the East Blue. That should of been impossible! Then again, he always did have bad luck.

"Just... dropping by I guess. Can you tell me about where I am?" The man frowned a bit. He was about to respond until the blue haired girl beat him to it.

"As you probably know this is Cocoyashi village in the East Blue. We are one of the Konomi islands. These islands are ruled by a merman named Arlong. In order to live, adults had to pay 10,000 beri and children 5,000 beri each month. Arlong and his crew are building up their forces in order to take over all of East Blue."

One thing Naruto hated was bullies. The ones stronger than the people they picked on. Naruto looked at the two with a serious expression on his face.

"How about I get rid of Arlong for you? I hate people like Arlong. It would be a pleasure taking him down." Genzo looked at the boy with wide eyes. Only two people asked to take a shot at the merman. And the other boy was heading towards Arlong Park right now. Genzo wasn't that worried. He just hoped the boy knew how to use that sword and not get himself killed.

* * *

When Naruto arrived, he saw that there was a fight between Arlong and some black haired boy. Seeing that he was there first, he decided to wait a bit before interfering. Although, his eye twitched at what he saw.

**"Gumo-Gumo no Pistol!"** Apparently the boy had ate a Devil Fruit because his arm had stretched... beyond human limitations. It disturbed Naruto that the boy was able to stretch his body parts.

The blue merman, Arlong, seemed to be toying around with the rubber boy. After all, he had a advantage. All the water surrounding them and a Merman's usual superior strength. It seemed almost impossible to beat him.

"Do you see now, you pathetic human! We Merman are the superior species! Do you honestly think you can defeat us? The difference is far too great!" Arlong grinned ferally while he stood his ground.

"I don't care! I am going to beat you for making Nami cry!" The boy declared while glaring.

Naruto decided that was enough and started walking towards the battle zone. This caused some of the civilians to protest.

"You can't go in there!"

"It's dangerous!"

"You will be killed!"

This had caused some of the other people to look at him. Naruto had noticed the green haired man tense when he saw him. Naruto smiled at the villagers.

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine! What's the worst that could happen?" He started walking towards the two fighters with Kiba on his shoulders with a shark like grin on his face; This showed off his sharp, white teeth. For some reason most people had failed to notice this until that moment.

"Arlong the Saw, bounty of 20,000,000 beri. You don't look all that tough, pitiful really. Losing to someone who doesn't have a single beri on his head." The merman snarled at him before swinging Kiribachi towards him.

Naruto saw it before it even happened. He instantly swung his sword at the same time causing sparks to fly. Jumping back, Naruto went sent forward a slash towards the merman's head. The merman simply grabbed it with his teeth and chunked it in the water causing Naruto to frown.

"What are you going to do now human? You don't have a weapon anymore." Arlong taunted. He didn't see how the boy could fight anymore. The green haired swordsman lost when he was separated from his swords.

**"Mizu Pistol!" **A tiny ball of compacted water flew towards the merman. Arlong, not knowing what it could do, dodged it not wanting to find out.

What everyone saw amazed them. The wall behind the merman was blown up apart. The boy with the red vest eyes sparkled.

"Awesome! Hey you with the sword! Join my crew, please!" Naruto eye twitched again and looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I don't even know who you are and you want me to join your crew?" The boy looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy! Join my crew now." The green haired and blonde man yelled at the boy.

"Luffy, you idiot! You can't just ask people to join without a legit reason!" Arlong was tired of the talking and looked at the yellow eyed boy.

"How did you do that, human?" That was running through everyone's mind. Naruto blinked at the question.

"Eh, since I had lost my sword I decided to use my Devil Fruit abilities. You see, I ate the Mizu-Mizu no Mi. I'm a water man. I don't really want to rely on it too much though. Becoming to attach to it isn't good." The merman's fear rose a little bit.

"Who and what are you?" The boy grinned and chuckled.

"I am mermen's worst nightmare! You can simply call me a warrior of the sea." Naruto body took a light blue color and

**"Mizu Claws!" **Two claws made of water erupted from the water and grabbed Arlong making him cry out in pain. Everyone noticed that he started to emit steam. **"Mizu Jet!" **The boy threw his fist forward and stream of water flew towards the merman. The straw-hats noted it was like Gumo-Gumo no Pistol.

This is one of the few times Arlong was truly terrified. The claws alone was so hot he wanted to kill himself and end the pain, but if that attacked hit him he would surely melt.

**"Gumo-Gumo no Whip!" **Naruto's attack was interrupted when he was hit in the stomach by Luffy's leg. This had caused Naruto's beam to hit the building behind Arlong. The results made their eyes widen.

Arlong Park was melting from the bottom. The building looked like it was going to collapse on itself from the loss of support. Naruto looked towards Luffy with a small glare.

"What the hell, you idiot! I don't like it when people interrupt my fight!" The black boy glared back at him.

"You're the one who interrupted my fight! Crew member or not, no one interrupts mine!" Naruto gained another twitch his eye. The kid was starting to piss him off.

"I am not part of your crew!"

"Yes you are."

Every one sweat-dropped as the watch the two males argue. The way they were arguing made them seem childish.

"You know what? Fine, you can fight him! I lost interest in him anyway." Naruto stuck his hand in the water and pulled out. It shocked everyone that had knowledge over devil fruits.

He had pulled his swords out of the water. What shocked them was that he able to instantly get them using his fruit's power. His powers should have been negated as soon as his hand touched the water. As if sensing their confusion, Naruto turned towards them.

"I'm a water man, remember? Unlike a regular devil fruit user, I don't have a weakness to salt water, just fresh water." Naruto said. Revealing that weakness was fine because fresh water was pretty rare in the lines and blues. Of course, he had to worry about other natural elements, but he could make it.

Silently, Naruto left the scene. He would find out the results later.

* * *

Naruto was correct as to finding out the results later. It was rather hard not to since the villagers were partying non-stop. He figured the rubber boy would win. His determination and will was greater than Arlong's. All he had left to do was figure out how to leave the Islands.

"Hold on mister!" Naruto blinked before noticing the blue hair girl was in front of him.

"Hello misses…?" The black haired boy realized he didn't know her name.

"My name is Nojiko. I noticed that you were walking around the island in circles. Do you need a boat?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He didn't know he was that obvious.

"Ah, my name is Naruto. My ship was destroyed before I got here."

"Hmm…how about you follow me." Naruto looked at her in confusion before following her.

**It's done, but it could be better. I originally wanted to give him a Yami-Yami fruit model, but the Mizu-Mizu fruit seems more destructive. To tell you the truth, it has a lot of major weaknesses if you think about it. Tell me if I should add Nojiko to the crew and/or should make a harem. Another story is coming soon, so bye.**


End file.
